fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Colette
Colette is a 2018 biographical drama film directed by Wash Westmoreland, from a screenplay by Westmoreland, Rebecca Lenkiewicz and Richard Glatzer, based upon the life of the French novelist Colette. Storyline Plot Colette is pushed by her husband to write novels under his name. Upon their success, she fights to make her talents known, challenging gender norms. Genres * Biography * Drama * History Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 12 (Czech Republic) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''PG12 (Japan) * N-13 (Lithuania) * 6''' (Luxembourg) * '''15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''12 (Norway) * M/14 (Portugal) * R21 (Singapore) * 12 (Slovakia) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 7''' (Sweden) * '''6 (Switzerland) * 15+ (Turkey) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Colette 2018 poster 1.jpg Colette 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Colette 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Colette 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Colette 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Wash Westmoreland Writing Credits (WGA) * Richard Glatzer (screenplay by) and * Wash Westmoreland (screenplay by) and * Rebecca Lenkiewicz (screenplay by) (as Rebecca D. Lenkiewicz) * Richard Glatzer (story by) Cast * Keira Knightley - Colette * Fiona Shaw - Sido * Dominic West - Willy * Robert Pugh - Jules * Sloan Thompson - Matilde * Arabella Weir - Mme. de Caillavet * Mate Haumann - Count Muffat * Ray Panthaki - Veber * Al Weaver - Schwob * Virag Barany - Lotte Kinceler * Dickie Beau - Wague * Kylie Watt - Opera Singer * Janine Harouni - Jeanne de Caillavet * Jake Graf - Gaston de Caillavet * Joe Greary - Bailiff Producers * Dominic Buchanan (co-producer: Bold Films) * Mary Burke (executive producer) * Elizabeth Karlsen (producer) * Ildiko Kemeny (co-producer) * Pamela Koffler (producer) * Bruno Levy (producer: Move Movie, France) * Caroline Levy (co-producer) * Michel Litvak (producer) * Norman Merry (executive producer) * Svetlana Metkina (executive producer) * David Minkowski (co-producer) * Christine Vachon (producer) * Gary Michael Walters (producer) * Stephen Woolley (producer) * Lisa Zambri (co-producer: Bold Films) Details Countries * UK * USA * France * Hungary * Netherlands Language * English Release Dates * January 20, 2018 (USA) (Sundance Film Festival) * September 7, 2018 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 13, 2018 (Netherlands) (Film by the Sea Film Festival) * September 21, 2018 (USA) (limited) * September 22, 2018 (Canada) (Calgary Film Festival) * September 28, 2018 (Canada) (Toronto) * September 29, 2018 (Canada) (Vancouver International Film Festival) * September 29, 2018 (Switzerland) (Zurich Film Festival) * October 11, 2018 (Bulgaria) (Cinelibri International Book&Movie Festival) * October 11, 2018 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 11, 2018 (Greece) * October 12, 2018 (Estonia) * October 19, 2018 (Sweden) * October 25, 2018 (Colombia) * October 25, 2018 (Denmark) * October 26, 2018 (Mexico) * November 2, 2018 (Russia) (New British Film Festival) * November 5, 2018 (UK) (FilmBath Festival) * November 16, 2018 (Spain) * November 23, 2018 (Lithuania) * November 28, 2018 (Italy) (Torino Film Festival) * November 29, 2018 (Russia) * November 30, 2018 (Norway) * December 6, 2018 (Argentina) * December 6, 2018 (Italy) * December 6, 2018 (Peru) * December 7, 2018 (Finland) * December 7, 2018 (South Africa) * December 13, 2018 (Brazil) * December 13, 2018 (Lebanon) * December 13, 2018 (Portugal) * December 20, 2018 (Netherlands) * January 3, 2019 (Germany) * January 9, 2019 (UK) * January 9, 2019 (Ireland) * January 10, 2019 (France) (Paris) (premiere) * January 16, 2019 (Belgium) * January 16, 2019 (France) * February 7, 2019 (Singapore) * February 14, 2019 (Israel) * February 28, 2019 (Hong Kong) * February 28, 2019 (Indonesia) * February 28, 2019 (Slovakia) * March 21, 2019 (Hungary) * March 27, 2019 (South Korea) * May 17, 2019 (Japan) * July 12, 2019 (Turkey) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 11, 2018 * Trailer 2 - August 31, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * December 11, 2018 (USA) (DVD) * December 11, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * May 13, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * May 13, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Colette grossed $14.6 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 6.7 rating on IMDb and a 87% rating on Rotten Tomatoes Company Credits Production Companies * Number 9 Films * Killer Films * Bold Films * BFI * Pioneer Stilking Films Distributors * 30West (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Bleecker Street Media (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2018) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Elevation Pictures (2018) (Canada) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Mars Distribution (2019) (France) (theatrical) * GEM Entertainment (2018) (Non-US) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Lipsync Post (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 111 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films